1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been an ink-jet recording apparatus in which a flushing operation is performed by a recording head in a flushing area. The flushing area is positioned outside a recording area in which an image is recorded on a sheet, and further an ink receiving section is arranged in the flushing area. The flushing operation is an operation in which an ink is discharged from nozzles to the ink receiving section in a state that the recording head is positioned in the flushing area. Also, there has been an ink-jet recording apparatus in which the flushing operation is performed during a process of accelerating or speeding up a carriage having the recording head to a recording velocity. In this ink-jet recording apparatus, because of performing the flushing operation during the process of accelerating the carriage to the recording velocity, it is possible to suppress the decline of throughput of image recording.